Number 2 Pencil
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Valon hated school enough without having to deal with annoying girls! But this is just insane! Oneshot drabble, kinda cute really funny to me anyway and revolves around Valon.


Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot drabble I wrote when I was bored. I dedicate it to all of my friends. The characters in here who do NOT belong to me are. . .all of them but Peggi. Valon, Alister and Ryou are all characters who Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment own. The rest are real people. It's kinda funny, but some of you may not care much for it. Again, it's mostly for my own entertainment and for my friends but if you do enjoy it, please leave me a review!

Number 2 Pencil  
By Peggi J. Crawford  
Dedicated to her friends who she loves dearly!

* * *

As exciting as Aquatic Science was, dissecting baby sharks just didn't seem to be his cup of tea. He silently whispered a few curses under his breath, his accent coming out a little heavier than it normally did in normal, pleasant conversation. Valon poked at the dead sea creature in front of him with a knife and cringed at the horrible smell emitting from it. Why on Earth did anyone think that chopping open a fish would help his future in _any_ way???

Valon felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and turned to see two green eyes, glaring at him with disgust.

"If I have to cut up the fishy, then so do you!" the girl continued to glare.

Valon just h'mphed at her and crossed his arms, "If I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" he loved to torment her because she really couldn't do anything about it.

"I won't do _anything_. It's Peg I'd be more worried about."

Valon's attention left the red-head beside him and turned towards the front of the room, the girl in front of him completely turned around, standing, hands on his desk, leaning over so that she was at eye level with him and she didn't look too happy.

Valon simply gulped, knowing that while his lab partner, Eevee, wouldn't do anything to him, her over-protective _cousin_ just might. And might, she surely could! She was very close to the man Valon worked for, Dartz, and when it came to orders, she could go through Dartz to make _anyone_ listen!

Peggi's lab partner turned to face Valon as well, a pout on his face, knowing that if Valon wasn't working, Peggi would be angry. If Peggi was angry, he would have to cut open the shark himself, and that was just. . .well, ICKY!!!

"_Please_ don't make me cut this thing up by myself!" a whining came from the quiet lab partner Peggi had chosen to work with for the year.

The pleading came in Valon's direction, and the brown haired boy just h'mphed again, looking down at the shark on the dissecting tray and poked at it a few more times. He half expected it to come back to life, and he felt something cold, wet and wiggly on his shoulder. He turned to see two earthworms wriggling around on his skin. He squeaked and jumped up, the whole class turning to him. A few people began to snicker and Valon looked around for the culprit who had put the gross little bugs on his shoulder. Valon _hated_ creepy crawly things like spiders worms or mice, and yet, bad encounters with them were plentiful in this school.

The only person in the room who looked guilty was the quiet girl in the back of the room who sat next to Alister. She had dyed her hair blue with bright purple tips, wore dark clothes all the time, and was the only person behind him who wasn't laughing but instead, just smiled.

"RESA!" he yelled, throwing a pencil at her.

She just looked past him to the girl who was sitting in front of him. Valon slowly turned to see Peggi at eye level with him again, quirking an eyebrow at why he was stupid enough to throw things at her friends. Valon just gave a goofy smile and the white haired boy, Ryou, who was working with Peggi grabbed her arm.

"Just beat him up _after_ school! I really don't want to touch this thing!"

Peggi sat back down, pulling out her makeup and opening the foundation so that she had a mirror to see behind her with, making sure that Valon wasn't doing something irritating behind her back.

Valon sighed and began to cut open the shark while Eevee, his lab partner, filed her nails and began to draw a comic strip. By the time class was over Valon felt sick. He rushed off to his next class, History, and sat down, thankful to be away from the class full of people who were all friends and made him feel like an outsider.

History flew by, as classes tend to do when you're sleeping in them, and the bell was just about to ring when a paperball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see someone he really tried to avoid, as he was also a friend of the random possee who tended to bother him so.

"_What _Daiku. WHAT could you possibly want?! Are you going to try and make me cut open a frog next?!"

Daiku just blinked and pointed to the girl next to him with red and blonde hair. The girl just smiled back at him and gave a little wave. She was usually pretty quiet when she wasn't around her friends, and actually, she'd never even spoken to him before.

"Riku?" he asked, wondering why she would've tried to get his attention.

She simply pointed to the ball of paper that had hit him. He stared at her for a few seconds and then picked up the paper. He began to unball it and instantly recognized Eevee's drawing. The bell rang and he began to read the comic strip she'd drawn for him.

The comic was about a spiky-haired boy who looked an awful lot like himself. The boy was sitting with a group of girls and then another girl walks up to them. She starts beating up Valon and then steals his cookies from his jacket. At the very bottom of the comic was a gigantic pencil. He was about to throw the comic away when he crashed into someone. He fell to the floor, about to start cussing out whoever had knocked him down, when he recognized the feet he was staring at.

A number 2 pencil fell in front of him and he looked up with a stupid grin at Peggi who had Eevee and Resa and Riku standing behind her. Now the comic made sense. Valon prepared for his daily beating for doing something stupid, regretting ever letting something as precious as a number 2 pencil go. At least he got his kicks out of it. Before the girls left, he snuck two worms in Resa's pocket. She hated worms.

* * *

The irony of this fic is mostly that Resa really doesn't mind using the worms against someone else but she doesn't really care much for them. Actually, they totally creep her out in reality, so I thought that was a funny ending. Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed! 


End file.
